CHRISTMAS LOVE 2:TRUTH OR DARE!
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: THE SPR's MEMBERS ARE CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS TOGETHER.AND THEY ENDED UP PLAYING A TRUTH OR DARE GAME!


**CHRISTMAS LOVE 2: TRUTH OR DARE?!**

_DESCLAIMER: I don't own GHOST HUNT!_

* * *

Mai and Naru returned. Madako was already there. She went to Mai and whispers something to her that made her happy and blushes really red.

"Naru, can we have a party now? "She asked.

Being typical Naru rejected the request.

"No" he said.

Being Mai, very stubborn until she gets what she wants she will never stop.

"Come on Naru! Pretty Please!" she said while using her cutest face ever.

Naru knew that she will not stop until she gets what she want.

Naru gave up sighing while saying "Okay, but we didn't' prepare anything anyway "he said.

"That's okay Naru-chan I already take care of it come on inside" Madako said.

They followed her to the room in the left and open. Madako really turned the room into a party atmosphere.

"Madako when did you do this?" Naru asked "Well the day after yesterday. I was planning to tell you but I know that you will say no and then I think of a better idea "She said while smirking "So you knew that I would say yes to Mai then? "He asked "Of course I know, cause she's stubborn and she's the only girl who can really get under your skin." She said in a matter in fact tone. "Mai call everyone, to come here. Tell them that there will be a party!"

A few minutes, everyone was arriving first to arrive were Bou-san and Ayako, then, John and Masako and last but not the least Yasuhara. When everyone arrived they started partying. Having an enjoyable conversation and telling jokes that make everyone laugh. Except for Naru and Lin who were just listening and drinking refreshments'.

YASU POV

Everyone is having fun. Time o twist this party more.

"Guys let's play something else" Yasu said grinning

"Sure" everyone just answered, Well except Naru & Lin.

"Come on Naru, let's play this game pretty please!"Mai Begged.

"Naru just stared at her, he has really bad feeling about this but nothing in the least agreed to her girlfriend. Come on Lin-san you, too, play with us. It's Christmas anyway come on!"

"Okay"

"Yee hay! Okay let's start know!"

"The game we are going to play is the Truth or Dare Game" Yasu said evilly.

'My feeling were right that this will not be good' Naru sigh thinking.

"Okay now we will spin his bottle to choose who goes first".

The bottle goes 'Spin, spin, spin' Then it stop in the direction of John-san.

"Now truth or dare, John"

"I say Truth"

"Okay John-san, who in this room would be the worst to be trapped in a car with?

"Seriously, they are two persons, Bou-san & Ayako, because if you would no pray for your life you will never know if you will die or not. Don't you know the horror; it's a nightmare when I'm with them. "He sounded like he just says something to light up his feeling. "

" I know that was your answer It's your turn to ask someone anything to anyone",

"Okay, Masako truth or dare"

"I say truth"

"Did you have your first kiss? When? Yes I already have since the 8th grade.

"Now Masako it's your turn to ask "Yasu said

"Mm…Lin-san truth or dare "she said

"I Choose dare I'm not good at telling the truth, I'm a secretive person after all".

"I dare You to lick the bottom of your foot "

Everyone was shock on her request never the least, Lin-san still battling weather he do I or not he just have to do it!

He took his shoes off then, his socks, then I when he was done he bent down and slowly, slowly he lick his foot on the bottom. "YUCK!" they all said in unison, but well except for Naru.

"Okay, It's my turn it Yasuhara-san, truth or dare"

"Of course I would say Dare"

"I dare you to put ice cubes on your pants, until it melts" Lin-san said.

Now Everyone was so shock to say that the always silent Lin-san is giving a very embarrassing & hilarious Dare! "WHAT! "That would be sooo! Cold" "If you won't I will be the one who will put ice cubes on your briefs "Lin-san said while grinning.

"Okay! Just don't put ice cubes on my briefs!" They get the ice cubes and then pour all of the ice cubes on his pants and then after that he was running around like a fool and saying stupid things. "sooo cold stupid Lin, you idiot .Ooh! Sooo cold, cold, stupid, idiot Lin ,I need something warm sooo cold! "HAHAHAHA" everyone laugh out loud.

"Okay this is sooo cold, Bou-san truth of dare"

"I say dare"

"Okay, go to the kitchen and drink a glass of hot sauce"

"sure"

'Okay this will be sooo spicy & hot' He Went To The Kitchen and Return with a big bottle of hot sauce. "Here goes nothing! 'GULP, GULP' AHHHH, sooo spicy I need a fireman! A FIREMAN I Say! WATER, WATER! Please sooo spicy this is sooo spicy. I felt like a dragon already! After such ruckus hey !ended up waiting for Bou-san to calm down. Then Bou-san ask "Truth or dare Ayako"

"dare I will take hat challenge of yours old man!"

"Okay! I dare you to have a make-up done by Yasu while having blindfold."

but I will look horrible if he did it

"hehehe! What you want the consequences"!

If I don't do did this "Umm, I knew the consequences that I will experience" Okay Yasu let do it!

Yasu has a make-up kit, and he is ready on the makeover for Ayako .While she was tie in the corner with a very sturdy rope! So she can't escape the opera ration makeover. 'OH! this is a horrible nightmare of my life' Yasu just grab whatever he could grab and applied it to Ayako. When it was done Ayako look at the mirror "AAAAHHH! I look horrible Yasu! I look like a zombie clown on this make-up" Ayako didn't notice that Bou-san has already taken pictures of her on that face. 'Hehehe! This will be good for blackmailing! Bou-san thought evilly.

"It's my turn to ask question right? Okay Madako, Truth or Dare!"

"I say dare" "okay call a random person from the phone directory and pretend to be her ex-girlfriend!"

"Sure that is sooo easy, I can totally do that!" Ayako hold out her phone and look for a number on the phone directory when she saw a number she hurriedly dial it. When it ringed she made her voice sounded so depressed.

"Hello"

"Who is this?"

"It's Mada your ex-girlfriend, who you dated for 2 months and you left me with a burden"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"YOU MONSTER! You already forgot about me!? When I told you about our YOU left ME! I will not let our child to see you GOODBYE!

She sounded like she was crying when she was on the phone.

"Wow that was a great acting there!" Bou-san commented

"Thanks! Now Mai Truth or Dare!?"

"Um" "Come on Mai wouldn't you want to go for a Dare?"

"I don't know!"

"Mai are YOU a chicken?!"

"No I'm not"

"So go say DARE if you are not"

"Okay I say Dare" 'They pulled me into this mess again!'

"Mai I dare you to sit on Naru's lap until the end of the game ends!"

"WHAT! ?" Mai looked very flushed about it. She looks like a very ripe tomato, while Naru jus hide his blush! Mai look at Naru. When she was okay about it.. He went near him

"Umm ...Naru?" Naru just nod I as an agreement & tap his lap slowly & lightly. And when she was already sat at Naru's lap. He hugged her waist. Mai was like really a very ripe tomato.! 'Maybe this game is not sooo bad after all.'

"Umm,Im O-okay, Bou-san truth or dare"

"This time I'm going to say truth! I don't want to do any stupid dare yet!

"If you were an animal what animal would you be?"

"Umm… I think I will be a dog!"

"Really! I really thought that you will be more suitable to be an old monkey!"

"HAHAHA" everyone laught well except for Naru! "Very funny Mai"

"Naru-chan! Truth or dare"

"DARE"

"Naru-chan I dare you to give Mai a hickey on her neck"

"Is that all?"

" "So what is the other Dare?"

"And Kiss Mai for 2 minutes in French style kiss.!" Now Naru is sooo embarrassed about the dare. 'I shouldn't have say that. OH! well I think I'm just going to enjoy myself. 'Naru just whispered something to Mai and she just nodded. Then Naru lean on her neck and started sucking on her neck. When he was done Mai is very flushed about it!, and then lick her hickey on time. And when he was finish with the hickey ,he kissed her passionately things battling together.

"Umm…Naru-chan !You're time is up!" Bou-san said. Naru slowly parted with her. Both teens where really flushed about getting high on that moment, they almost forgot about the others! Everyone went on WOAHHH! On them because they shared such long kiss!

"Stop it you GUYS" Mai said When Naru return to his composure he then asked.

"Mai, truth or dare" Truth I don' want any stupid dare anymore"

"Are you still um… pure?!"

"Naru! That question is really unnecessary!" "Sorry", "Okay! YES!"

Everyone is so enjoying that right! And the game stops ill 2 o'clock AM. Everyone was so messed up though .but they enjoy it! The Office is such on a mess but though they will clean it up that later though.

* * *

**Okay Guys I think I redid all the mistake but if there are still pls. tell me! Hope u like it! Review plsss.**

**XhimenoyukiX over & Out!**


End file.
